thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Format
Alright guys! So, many of the users on this wiki have participated in the Pain Games and/or planning to in the future, so many of you will want to make Pages! There are pages for your tributes, Pages for your stylists, Maybe even there will be pages for the chariot costumes! Tons of little things that you could make into a page. So please, to stay organized, lets all use the same format. That way it's simple, makes a lot of sence, and easy to navigate. My page-editing tequniques are not the best, so this page may be updated from time to time. Right now, I will be keeping it simple.These pages should be for characters that actually have been accepted in the Pain Games. If you don't use the correct format we will delete the page! Basics Every page should have these simple things included in it. The title of the page should be their name- if its for something like training or chariot rides then it should be in someone's POV, So you should put that someones name in the title. e.g. Anon Lastname- Chariot Rides. By reading that title, I should know that thet page will be Anon's experience in the Chariot Rides. i You can chance the headings that are listed below, just please make it still mean the same thing! e.g. You can change Looks to Appearance. You can add headings, just you can't take any away. Some pages will require very few, and so if you have an idea for something else to add, go for it, but you must at least put all of the headings that are listed in your page. Tribute Pages To add a tribute page, please include all of these headings, and put something that matches them underneath! And, please, make sure they are in Heading 2. *Looks *Reaping *Chariots *Training *Interviews *Pain Games *Aftermath Victor Pages Victor Pages are ONLY for characters who have actually won the Pain Games. To add a victor page, please include all of these headings, and put something that goes with it in that section! Please put them all in heading 2 unless it says otherwise. *Quote (Normal Text) *Appearance * Pain Games **Reaping (Heading 3) **Chariot (Heading 3) **The Games (Heading 3) *Victory Tour *Mentoring **Strategy (Heading 3) **Relationship with Tributes (Heading 3) *Trivia Stylist Pages To add a stylist page, please include all of these headings, and put something that goes with it in that section! Please put them in Heading 2 unless it says otherwise. *History *Chariot Costumes **Audience Approval (Heading 3) *Relationship with Tributes Mentor Pages To add a Mentor Page, please include all of the headings listed below, and underneath them put text that belongs under that heading. Make sure all of the headings are in the font Heading 2. *History *Games Won *Strategy *Relationship with Tributes Gamemaker Pages To add a Gamemaker Page, please include all of the headings listed below, and underneath them put text that belongs under that heading. Make sure all of the headings are in the font Heading 2. *History *Personality *Arena Ideas *Mutt Ideas *Quarter Quell Ideas Escort Pages To add a Escort Page, please include all of the headings listed below, and underneath them put text that belongs under that heading. Make sure all of the headings are in the font Heading 2. *History *Personality *Experience of The Pain Games *Relationship with Tributes Chariot Costume Pages To add a Chariot Costume page, please make the title look similar to this 'Stylist name- Chariot costumes'. In this page, all that you really need to include is what district you are designing for, the stylist that designed these costumes, and a description of the costumes. This is all about the actual clothes, so pretent that the reapings haven't even happened yet but you have started sesigning the chariot costumes, and these are the 'blueprints' so to speak. Remember: This is not the Rides, but the Costumes that will be worn during the rides. Training Pages To add a Training Page, please make sure the title looks similar to this 'Firstname Lastname- Training'. The name will be of your tribute, and this page will be all about their experience in training. It will talk about what stations they went to, who they trained side by side with, and even their private sessions. Chariot Ride Pages To add a Chariot Ride Page, please make sure that your title looks similar to this 'Firstname Lastname-Chariot Rides'. This is the page that is in the tribute's perspective, and it's about their actual chariot ride, meeting the capitol for the first time, and the way they reacted. Interview Pages To add an Interview Page, please make sure that the title looks similar to this 'Firstname lastname- Interview'. These pages will actually be the interviews, word for word. It is in the perspective of the tribute, or of a narrator, either one is fine. It is one tributes interview, not all 24 and not just 2 words. Remember, you can talk a lot in 3 minutes, so they should be so here you can not see the first line of the interview at least before you stop it. Category:Organization